The Dinner Party
by tailkinker.au
Summary: Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe. Features the same House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, verging-on-noncon, semi-abusive, seriously don't try this at home, relationship. Wilson hosts a dinner party for the Board members, House is invited...sort of..
1. Chapter 1

**Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe. Features the same House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, verging-on-noncon, semi-abusive, seriously don't try this at home, relationship. Posted with the author's kind permission. If you haven't read their stories please go read them first before reading this :) If you like their stories please review them to encourage them to write some more :) **

House was warm and content. He was safe in bed with Wilson. Wilson's arms were around him, holding him tight. Julie was away for the weekend and Wilson had come over to correct House's various misbehaviours during the week.

House had spent an uncomfortable hour over the back of the sofa, pants around his ankles, bare ass exposed to Wilson's tender ministrations. Wilson had used the heavy paddle to work him over until tears were rolling down his face and he was begging for mercy. Then Wilson had taken him there and then, plunging into him while House buried his head in the sofa cushions.

Afterwards Wilson had put him to bed and cuddled him. House had done well. He was Wilson's good boy. House fell asleep basking in the glow of Wilson's approval.

* * *

In the morning House woke up to an empty bed and Wilson making pancakes in the kitchen. He shuffled out there and they ate their pancakes sitting on the sofa, watching silly cartoons on the television.

Once breakfast was finished and cleared away Wilson began the motions of getting ready to leave. House looked at him sadly. He knew why Julie was away, Wilson's third marriage was beginning to disintegrate just as his first two had. Wilson was spending more and more time with House, less with Julie. Deep inside of himself House had a hope that this time, maybe, when the marriage was over Wilson would realise that House was all he really needed. Maybe Wilson would come and live with him. House would do anything Wilson wanted if that fantasy could come true.

"Come on House, we have a lot to do."

House looked up, startled. Wilson was standing by the door, keys in hand.

"Julie is away for the weekend and I've got a dinner party for the board members tonight. Couldn't cancel it, you can help me get ready for it, seeing as I had to spend last night disciplining you, I'm behind now."

House had heard about the dinner party. He hadn't been invited of course. Don't invite House was pretty much the first rule of the hospital. Not that he had wanted to go. When Wilson was with other people he pretty much ignored House, except for noting all his misbehaviours for later correction.

House was confused as to why Wilson wanted him to help. Wilson was a gourmet cook and about the only cooking House ever did was throwing a frozen dinner in the microwave and opening a can of soup. Still if Wilson wanted him to come House wasn't going to say no. He scrambled himself into an old pair of sweatpants and a just-about clean t-shirt and trailed the immaculately dressed Wilson out of his apartment.

* * *

House hadn't spent a lot of time at Wilson and Julie's home. Julie had made sure that he knew he wasn't welcome. Wilson always came over to House's apartment for their time together. Wilson led him straight to the kitchen and House looked around at the gleaming surfaces.

"Why don't you start with peeling some potatoes House? That's pretty simple. You shouldn't be able to make a mess of that."

House pulled a face when Wilson turned away and surveyed the pile of potatoes that Wilson had put in front of him. He started peeling them but it was so boring he began to carve them into animals shapes instead, he'd assembled a dog, a lion and a giraffe by the time Wilson realised what he was doing.

House grinned at Wilson as he he put his hands on his hips and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you were going to help me House. I'm going to have to do them over. Looks like you've been a bad boy."

House's smile widened, his heart beat picking up, adrenaline rushing through his body. This was going to be painful but having Wilson focused on him was better than having Wilson cooking and not paying any attention to him.

"Bend over the counter. No talking."

Wilson never wanted him to talk while they were doing this.

House turned around and bent over the counter, it was just the right height and gave him good support for his chest so that his leg wasn't bearing too much of his weight. Wilson came up behind him and pushed his pants and shorts down to his ankles. He landed a few hard smacks on the back of House's thighs. House whined .

"Stay like that. We're not finished."

House buried his head down on his arms, bottom stuck out in the air and waited while Wilson moved around the kitchen. Wilson was behind him at the other counter so House couldn't see what he was doing. After short while the wait began to play on his nerves and he began to tremble.

He felt a hand on his back stroking him, gentling him.

"Stop shaking, you know you're been a bad boy. I need to punish you for interfering with my cooking."

House calmed down under Wilson's gentle touches, leaning up to meet them. Wilson pushed him back over the counter-top.

"Hold still."

The warm hands left him and then he felt his butt cheeks being spread apart by some gloved hands. Something was shoved into his asshole and he squirmed around it. He couldn't make out what it was, it wasn't anything he had felt before. Wilson used many types of dildos and butt plugs on him, but they usually hard and plastic, this was different.

"All my toys are at your place House, so I have to improvise. Good thing we are in the kitchen. Lots of interesting things we can do in here." Wilson was playing with the thing, pushing it in and out of House. "It's a ginger root House. A nice large one, perfect for you. Once the ginger oil starts to penetrate your skin you should begin to feel a nice burning." He pushed the root back in and now House began to feel it, burning into the delicate tissues of his passage-way. He squirmed to get away from it but Wilson held him in place.

"Stay still House. You've earned this punishment. This won't cause you any real damage, just warm you up nicely"

House whined as the burning increased, coming from inside him there was no way to get away from it. Suddenly he felt a smack on his ass cheeks. He clenched involuntarily and the ginger root bit into him, increasing the burning.

"The more you clench the more the root will burn." Wilson said cheerily, continuing to smack House. "Of course if you don't clench this smacking will hurt more."

Wilson worked his way up and down House thighs and buttocks, the blows falling on skin still tender from the night before. House moaned and whined but held still.

"My hand's hurting, we'll see what else I can find in here. Should be plenty of things to paddle you with in a kitchen."

The smacks stopped as Wilson went to rummage in the drawers. When he came back House jerked as something hard slammed across his backside.

"Hold still House. It's a spatula. One with slots in, it's leaving a nice pattern."

Wilson kept paddling him with the spatula while House shuffled and whined. House could almost feel the slots in the spatula leaving a pretty pattern on his smarting backside. The burning in his ass was continuing and as his skin began to flush he felt tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

Wilson continued for a long time, the smacks from the spatula covering his cheeks and down to the top of his thighs. The ginger root finally began to lose its potency and eventually Wilson stopped. His hands caressed House's buttocks.

"You are a very good boy House. You took that very well."He tugged House up from the counter-top and hugged him, House sobbing on his shoulder. Then he gently pressed House down to a kneeling position and opened his own pants, bringing out his cock for House to suck. House opened his mouth eagerly and Wilson thrust into him, holding his hair to keep him in place.

When Wilson was finished House lent in against him, sighing in pleasure as Wilson petted his hair and told him what a good boy he was.

"You know what the good thing about using ginger is House?" Wilson mused idly, his fingers still playing with House's hair.

Still muted by Wilson's order House shook his head, he recalled the burning of the root and didn't think there could be anything good about it.

"That you can buy a lot at one time." Wilson said cheerily. "Up onto your hands and knees House."

House complied, clenching involuntarily at the thought of more ginger being inserted into him. Wilson smacked him hard.

"Spread your legs House, wider than that."

House complied, and Wilson inserted another piece of ginger into him, notched at the end to stop it going all the way in.

"I think you should take a seat House. Can't expect your leg to hold out like that."

House was manhandled onto a kitchen chair, the ginger beginning to burn in earnest as it was pressed in further by his weight. House tried to rise but Wilson produced some rope and tied him expertly to the chair, adding a loop around the tops of his legs so that he was held firmly against the surface of the chair.

"There. Now you just sit there quietly while I finish cooking."

Wilson turned away and House drooped in his bonds, the piece of ginger Wilson had used seemed particularly potent and it was burning away inside him. The bruises and welts on his ass from the paddling were also pressed into the chairs surface causing him a great deal of discomfort. His pants and boxers were around his ankles and he was tied to a chair while Wilson cooked away fully dressed, every inch the medical professional.

They spent the next couple of hours like that. Every so often Wilson would bring a sample of food over for House to lick off his fingers and sometimes he held a water bottle for House to drink from. Constantly he would look over at House and smile and tell him what a good boy he was, House basked in the praise even while he suffered in silence.

Finally Wilson was finished and he released House form the chair, removing the last piece of ginger.

"There, all done. Guests will be here soon."

House nodded glumly, time to leave then. He pulled up his clothes and turned to leave but Wilson stopped him with a quick smack to his ass.

"I didn't say you could go. You're going to be at the dinner party."

House looked down at his casual attire and then pointedly at Wilson.

"I don't think I'm dressed for the occasion." He pointed out.

"That's okay, I'm going to be the only one who sees you."

House looked at Wilson puzzled and then as Wilson casually gestured to the hall closet he understood.

"Get in the closet House."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"_Get in the closet House."_

House looked at Wilson, horrified, and began shaking his head.

"No Wilson, I can't..."

"Of course you can House. Come on." Wilson reached over and took his cane away, placing his hand over House's forearm to tug him along. House resisted, his heels digging into the floor. Wilson turned and looked at him, face stern.

"Now you want to be a good boy don't you House? You don't want me to have to punish you again."

House wanted to be a good boy, he wanted to be _Wilson's_ good boy. He didn't want to be discovered by the Board of Directors of the hospital crouched in a closet. Wilson tugged on his arm again, and House began to slowly move. They stopped in front of the closet and Wilson opened the door.

"It's just a closet House. We've done this plenty of times before. You know it makes me feel good when I have you in the closet. In you go. Unless you want to safe word."

House did want to say his safe word, very much. The thought of spending the evening in the closet while the Board members were only feet away paralysed him. He could safe word and Wilson would give him his cane back. He would leave, go home to his empty apartment knowing that he had disappointed Wilson and let his him down.

"House? Do you want to safe word?"

House stared at the ground and shook his head.

"Then get in the closet."

House shuffled into the closet and sat down on the ground. He whimpered as his sore buttocks made contact with the carpet. Wilson petted his hair.

"You're such a good boy House, doing this for me. You know how much I love it. I don't have restraints in here so you will have to do without them. Do you think you will be okay without being restrained?"

House nodded, now he was here he wasn't intending on moving until the dinner party was long over.

"Good boy." Wilson kneeled down and kissed him, his hands roaming all over House's body, arousing him. "You need to keep quiet and be still, okay?"

House turned his mouth into Wilson's hand, nuzzling at his fingers. Wilson allowed that for a few moments and then gently pushed House back into place.

"That's enough House. You be my good boy now. I don't want to have to punish you again."

Wilson quickly left the closet, shutting the door firmly behind him. House closed his eyes and counted to a thousand as he always did, calming himself down. He didn't much like being shut in a closet in his own apartment, here it was worse. There was nothing familiar here, not even restraints on the wall holding him in place.

He could faintly hear Wilson moving around in the large dining room, setting the dinner placings for his guests. Then the doorbell rang and House froze in place. He heard Wilson open the door, greeting his guest and ushering them into the house. As they passed the closet door he heard her voice. Cuddy.

They stopped outside his door. House wondered if Wilson would be the perfect host and take whatever outer jacket Cuddy was wearing and offer to hang it up in the closet. The door would open and Cuddy would see him sitting in here. Would Wilson offer to share House with Cuddy? House was sure that Cuddy would enjoy punishing him. He pictured her standing behind him in her stilettos and thrashing him with his own cane while he was bent over her office desk and Wilson stood watching silently in the background.

The door knob began to turn and House started to get up, trying to come up with some plausible reason for being in Wilson's closet. Then he heart Wilson's voice murmuring something and the door knob was released. They moved away from the door and down the hall.

House slumped down, shaking, his heart pounding. He wished now that he was bound, it would be easier to keep in place with the restraints. The restraints reminded him that he had no choice in the matter, and that Wilson had full control over him. It made it easier to sit in a closet quietly until Wilson was ready to take him out.

Over the next few minutes all the guests arrived. Wilson brought them all past the closet, his voice ringing out loudly. House pictured each one of the stuffy Board members, pictured their faces as they flung open the door and saw the hospital's most infamous Doctor sitting on the floor of a closet.

The door didn't open and House wasn't discovered.

House relaxed slightly as they obviously all began to enjoy the meal Wilson had prepared for them. House was hungry. The little bites of food he had from Wilson's hand had been appetising, he wanted some food and he wanted Wilson, it was cold and lonely in the closet now he wasn't terrified of being discovered.

The door being flung open suddenly caught him by surprise, he'd been lost in his own thoughts and hadn't heard approaching footsteps. He gasped and shrunk back against the wall.

"Shh..." A hand was placed over his mouth. "They'll hear you and you don't want that do you?"

Wilson was there, carrying a plate of food. He removed his hand and quickly popped a couple of morsels into House's mouth.

"You're being very good House. The evening is going well, I love sitting there talking to those idiots and just thinking that I have you in here." As House finished the food he opened his mouth again and Wilson slipped another piece in, House licked at Wilson's fingers as they lingered near his mouth.

"Okay, I'd better go before they come looking for me." Wilson gave him a quick kiss then backed out and shut the door firmly. House whimpered quietly, feeling the loss of Wilson's company.

The rest of the evening took a long time to pass for House but eventually the guests started to leave, House sat in frozen anticipation as they all passed his hiding place. Maybe Wilson had told them all that House was in here, maybe they would all be standing there when Wilson brought him out to play with. Maybe Cuddy would be there, ready to take her revenge for all the trouble he had caused her over the years.

The door opened again, wide this time. Wilson looked down at him.

"Come on, out you come."

House stared up at him, frozen in fear. Wilson reached down and pulled on his arm and House stumbled to his feet, legs threatening to collapse under him. Throwing one of House's arms over his shoulder Wilson led the way to the dining room. There were no guests there. Just the remains of the dinner strewn over the table.

Wilson half carried him over to the table and pushed him forward so that his chest was lying on the table, the remains of the meal around him. Wilson came around behind House and undid his pants and pushed those and his undershorts down to his ankles.

"Spread your legs House." He murmured, his hands already working at House's asshole, pushing lubricant in. "I've been thinking of this all evening. Eating dinner with those bores and thinking of fucking you over the table. I love you when you're like this, I love that I can do anything with you."

Wilson pounded into him as House stared at the plates on the table. He loved being fucked like this. Being taken and owned by Wilson. He was Wilson's good boy, he had pleased him tonight.

When Wilson was finished he pulled House upright and walked him down to the bedroom and laid him on Julie's half of the bed. Slipping a couple of Vicodin into House's mouth he laid down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're mine House. Don't ever forget that."

House wouldn't.


End file.
